Generally, it is almost a case that amateur golfers concentrate one's energy in maximum for flying a ball by a golf club and when it is got on the green, feeling safe. However, it is not for professional golfers. They understand that what all of victory and defeat are determined on the green is preferably today's game.
That is, there are many a case that the amateurs spoil the score by neglecting to pay attention for a point that major essential point for decreasing the score resides in putting which seems very easy and simple, but it is no exaggeration at all even to say that the professionals, especially famous professionals who participate in tournament games in these days and obtain good scores, stake all things to the putting.
In carrying out the putting, one must hit with imaging an exact putting line (imaginary line the ball rolls) against a hole, and at this moment, an exact putting would get accomplished only by carrying out the putting by rendering a hitting point of hitting surface of the putter to hit a center of a ball perpendicularly along the aforementioned putting line.
However heretofore, the structures of the putters are made in every kind of all sorts in their forms and shapes and they have been used, and these have only brought some changes only for remaking and the like of the shaft and size and weight of the putter so as to suit a taste of every individual person, and a putter having a structure capable of compatibly using either in exercise or in contest capable of either training or correcting the putting posture while a person oneself instantly confirms whether or not one makes the putter to be exactly arched or whether or not the position of eye is exactly positioned at a location being to be perpendicular against the ball, has never been offered.